Lonely Melodies
by mimi4
Summary: Fic Traduite de bunny chan. C'est un L/J. C'est un truc ou Lily ecrit de la musique. r/r s.t.p.


Lily Evans était assise seule dans le dortoir des filles de septième année de Gryffondor, une flûte dans ses mains et un manuscrit devant elle pendant qu'elle jouait la chanson inscrite. Elle appréciait la musique quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Rapidement, elle cacha le manuscrit et la flûte de bambou sous son lit pendant que Felicity Pierrs entra en courant. Tamara Atkinson, Alice Thompson et Kiera Jones la suivirent avec de grands sourires.  
  
'Salut Felicity, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?' Demanda Lily a la fille essoufflée  
  
'Je-Je-' balbutia Felicity, mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase.  
  
'Elle vient juste de recevoir son premier baiser!!!' s'écria Kiera  
  
'Finalement!' soupira Tamara  
  
'Elle l'avait pas encore reçut et on est en septième année, mais maintenant elle l'a reçut!' dit fièrement Alice en tapant dans le dos de la jeune fille,  
  
'Quoi? J'ai pas très bien compris.' Dit Lily confuse  
  
'On veut dire que Felicity vient de recevoir son premier baiser. Elle était la seule qui l'avait pas reçut mais maintenant elle l'a eu!' s'écria Kiera joyeusement en étreignant son amie.  
  
'Et votre point est?'  
  
'Elle l'a reçut.' Répondit Tamara  
  
'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial?'  
  
'Le premier baiser est toujours significatif pour les filles. Toujours. D'habitude il est donné par leur âme s?ur, mais ce que disent les gens.' Dit Kiera rêveusement  
  
'Je pensais que tu savais!' dit Tamara en regardant Lily avec choc  
  
' Je savais pas, mais maintenant je sais. Qui est celui de Felicity? demanda Lily  
  
'Dovist Horns.' Dit Felicity encore rougissante  
  
Lily émit un son ressemblant a un reniflement. Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ce Poufsoufle de septième année ayant un ego beaucoup trop gros. Par contre il n'était pas aussi gros que celui des Marauder de Gryffondor. Horns avait aussi l'habitude de se vanter.  
  
'C'était pour quoi?' demanda Felicity, se referant au son de Lily  
  
'Rien, rien. Qui sont les vôtres? Demanda Lily en se tournant vers Tamara et Kiera. Aussitôt, elles semblèrent dans la lune, chose que Lily détestait.  
  
'Tom Adams.' Dit Tamara rêveusement  
  
'Jonh Justins' dit Kiera joyeusement  
  
'Et pour toi Lily?' demanda Felicity  
  
'Moi? Personne et j'en suis fière.' Lily sourit  
  
'Non, dit-nous!' insista Kiera  
  
'Personne! Je l'ai pas eu encore!'  
  
'T'es pas sérieuse hein?' demanda Tamara  
  
'Très sérieuse'  
  
'Tu me niaise alors. Comment une fille comme toi n'a pas encore reçut son premier baiser ?' Demanda Felicity  
  
Lily haussa les épaules 'je suis bizarre?'  
  
'Pas vraiment. OK tu aimes étudier, ce que presque personne évite. Tu te mélange bien avec les garçons, ce qui n' est pas vraiment ce que les filles font jusqu'a l'age de seize ans.  
  
'Alors? Pour moi le premier baiser n'est pas si important'  
  
' Tu as besoin d'un autre titre. Pas préfète en chef ni préfète.'  
  
' Vraiment. Bien, c'est quoi?'  
  
' Folle ou peut-être anormale.'  
  
' Je suis tellement flattée. Merci quand même. C'est mieux que préfète en chef ou préfète. Si vous voulez, je vous donne le badge sans regret.'  
  
' Vraiment? Et avoir McGonagall a nos trousses? Nah!'  
  
' Je m'en fous. C'est pas moi de toute manière.' Lily reprit sa flûte et son manuscrit avant de rejouer la courte chanson.  
  
'Adorable musique. J'aime la chanson. Comment elle s'appelle?' Demanda Kiera rêveusement quand Lily termina.  
  
' Pas encore de titre. Je l'ai écrite moi-même. Contente que tu l'as aime.  
  
'C'est vraiment doux tu sais. Joue la encore!' demanda Tamara. Lily rejoua la toune. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et les filles sursautèrent. Lily cacha tout sous son lit encore une fois.  
  
'Hey! Qui était en train de jouer de la musique?' leur vint la voix de Sirius Black  
  
'Très, très ennuyeux quand tu essaye de travailler.' Leur vint la calme voix de Remus Lupin  
  
'Belle musique par contre. Qui jouait?' demanda James Potter  
  
'Aaaah!' bailla Peter Pettigrew  
  
'Bonjour Sirius, Remus, James, Peter! Désolée de vous avoir déranger!' Dit Lily tout en les poussant dehors. Toute les filles criait et Felicity appelait presque McGonagall. Lily ferma la porte et les filles arrêtèrent de crier  
  
'Pourquoi vous criez?'  
  
'Um, je sais pas, voir des gars dans un dortoir des filles?' dit Kiera. Elle avait pas pense pourquoi elle criait. Peut-être parce que les autres filles criaient aussi.  
  
'Ou est Alice maintenant?'  
  
'Elle pleure seule'  
  
'Pourquoi?'  
  
'Ses parents viennent de mourir, tu savait pas?'  
  
'Oh. Ok.' 'Lily joue encore cette chanson!!' supplia Kiera  
  
'Je voudrais bien mais les gars vont encore venir. J'ai mes tympans et je voudrais les garder. Je veut pas qu'ils éclatent, pas encore.'  
  
'Ca serait beau si tu avais un autre instrument pour aller avec, non?' dit Kiera  
  
'Oui, c'est vrai, mais ,malheureusement , personne ne joue de la musique ici.'  
  
'Je sais qui joue.' dit Tamara  
  
Lily devint intéressée. 'Qui?'  
  
'Qui d'autre? Le plus populaire garçon de l'école. Il joue du clavier.'  
  
'Oh, mais qui?'  
  
'Préfet en chef, Capitaine de Quidditch, le plus intelligent de l'école. Qui d'autre que James Potter?'  
  
'Tu est sure qu'il joue du clavier?'  
  
'Je vois pas pourquoi pas. De toute manière, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, Sirius joue de la guitare.'  
  
'Haha. Très drôle. Oui je comprends la blague, mais je déteste quand elles sont jouées sur moi.'  
  
'Je dis la vérité! Ils sont maintenant en train de jouer dans leur dortoir. Ssh.' Dit Tamara. Lily écouta. Une mélodie, jouée par un clavier et une guitare, venait du dortoir des garçons.  
  
'Comment un clavier et une guitare iraient avec ma chanson?'  
  
'Ca irait parfaitement, Lily. Tu la compositrice, pense-y.' lui dit Kiera  
  
Lily se pencha sur le manuscrit. Comment allait-elle tout assembler pièce par pièce? Lentement, elle ajouta une note dans une barre avant de la nomme 'piano'. Ensuite elle ajouta une autre barre qu'elle nomma Guitare/cordes. Elle pensa puis sa main défila rapidement. Avant qu'elle le sache, elle avait écrit une bar pour chaque instrument.  
  
'J'ai toujours seule sur la flûte. Je sais pas si ça va marcher.' Dit Lily misérablement pendant qu'elle pensait pour une deuxième barre.  
  
'Puisque tu jouait seule, il est temps que tu change les choses' dit Kiera doucement.  
  
'Ouais, mais je suis toujours une mélodie seule.'  
  
'Mais tu trouvera ton autre mélodie, Lily.'  
  
'Le jour ou je une mélodie seule sera le jour ou je trouverais mon âme s?ur.'  
  
'J'en suis sure Lily.'  
  
Lily regarda encore une fois le manuscrit. Sur la barre nommée 'flûte' elle ajouta quelques notes pour la musique de fond puis elle ajouta dans la barre pour les cordes des triolets pour aller avec ceux du clavier.  
  
'Est-ce que ça va fonctionner?' demanda Lily a personne en particulier pendant qu'elle souffla sur sa flûte avant de retourner travailler. Éventuellement elle laissa tomber. Elle reprit sa flûte et souffla dedans. Les fille étaient toutes endormies alors il n'y avait pas de problème de jouer étant donne qu'elles étaient toutes des dormeuse bruyantes.  
  
Elle souffla doucement pour ne pas réveiller les garçons  
  
Tout le monde a déjà reçut leur premier baiser. Pensa Lily Pourquoi j'ai prétendu que ça me faisait rien? Pourquoi je peut pas tout dire? Oh ben je suppose que c'est la vie. Personne n'a jamais été intéressé en moi. Je suis correcte comme ça et je resterai comme ça. La musique va me garder vivante tout comme ma flûte. D'ici la je serai une mélodie seule. Lily regarda sa flûte de bambou. C'était un cadeau de ses parents pour sa fête de sept ans, mais ses parent sont mort depuis qu'elle avait dix ans. Depuis ce temps elle vit dans un orphelinat avec sa détestable s?ur Pétunia. Lily souffla doucement dans sa flûte encore une fois. La Porte s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter Lily.  
  
'Qui est là? Alice est-ce que c'est toi?'  
  
'Non! C'est Sirius et James. Vous faites trop de bruit ici.' Dit Sirius  
  
'Non Patmol, c'est trop de musique. Dites qui joue de la flûte?' demanda James en rentrant dans la chambre.  
  
'Toutes les filles dorment. Qu'est ce que tu fait?' demanda Sirius pendant qu'il essayait de regarder derrière Lily. Rapidement elle essaya de tout cacher de sa vue, mais malheureusement ça ne fonctionna pas avec James. Il prit le manuscrit avant de mentionner a Sirius de venir.  
  
'Non! Ne le prenez pas!' dit Lily qui sautait pour reprendre son manuscrit. Malheureusement, elle était pas assez grande ni assez forte pour James, et quand Sirius vint regarde c'était encore pire puisque Sirius était plus grand et plus fort.  
  
'Regarde pas! Donne-le! Donne-le!' dit Lily 'Donne, Donne, Donne,'  
  
'Sirius ça pourrait aller avec le notre' dit James après avoir inspecter minutieusement le manuscrit.  
  
'Ouais, sauf si Remus joue la flûte, on l'aurait jamais fini. Semble que la flûte est l'instrument dominant.'  
  
'Qui que Lunard doit le faire? On en a une ici!'  
  
'Ou?'  
  
'Ici sur la table, idiot. Ceci. Est. Une. Flûte. Comprend?' James montra la flûte de bambou a Sirius.  
  
'Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir quatre ans?'  
  
'Beaucoup.'  
  
'OK. Donnez-moi le manuscrit!' ordonna Lily. James et Sirius sourirent. Sirius prit la flûte et le manuscrit pendant que James prit Lily dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle commune. La rousse était trop choquée pour réagir, mais ses sens lui revinrent.  
  
'Laisses moi descendre! Laissez moi descendre! J'ai le vertige. Laissez moi aller!' criait Lily.  
  
'Voilà.' Dit James en la laissant tomber sur un sofa. Lily regarda autour d'elle dans la salle commune qui était vide. Dans un coin se trouvait un clavier et une guitare.  
  
'Ou as-tu trouve ça' demanda Sirius en secouant le manuscrit devant la face de Lily.  
  
'Arrête ça! C'est agaçant! Je l'ai écrit.' Dit Lily en reprenant sa flûte.  
  
'Lily, tu vas jouer la flûte et nous on vas jouer les cordes et le clavier. C'est pas une bonne idée?' dit joyeusement James.  
  
'Très. Quand tu veux?'  
  
'T'est libre maintenant?'  
  
'Demain c;'est samedi alors je pense que oui.'  
  
'Génial. On peut commencer.' Dit James en copiant les feuilles.  
  
'Euh. C'est pas encore fini.'  
  
'Ca me semble OK.'  
  
'Mais c'est pas encore fini. A moins que tu sois devenu aveugle, je suis seulement en train de travailler sur la troisième barre.'  
  
James regarda sa feuille encore une fois. 'Oups! Oh bien on a toute la nuit.'  
  
'Toute la nuit?'  
  
'Oui toute la nuit.' Dit Sirius. Les deux garçons se penchèrent sur leur parchemin et écrivirent des notes dans leur barres respectives. Lily les regardait étonnée pendant qu'ils pensaient et écrivaient tout rapidement.  
  
'Comment vous faites ça? Ca m'a prit beaucoup de temps!'  
  
'Talent, je suppose.' Dit James  
  
'Finit!' s'exclama Sirius  
  
'Attends.' Dit James en rajoutant quelques notes et il signa son nom au bas du parchemin.  
  
'Voilà!' dit James en donnant son papier a Lily. Ses yeux vert regardèrent ce que les garçons avaient écrit. C'était parfait.  
  
'Vous êtes bons.'  
  
'Mais, la guitare est pas vraiment essentielle. Juste le flûte et le clavier iraient parfaitement ensemble.' Dit Sirius en effaçant la partie de la guitare.  
  
'Pourquoi?'  
  
'Ca va pas très bien avec le reste. En plus je vais dormir. Bonne nuit James, Lily. Je veux l'entendre demain!' bailla Sirius avant d'aller se coucher.  
  
Lily le regarda  
  
'Il est toujours comme ca. On pratique?'  
  
'O.K.'  
  
***  
  
Lily se réveilla dans la salle commune en rougissant pendant qu'elle souvenait de ce qui c'était la veille. Elle avait reçut son premier baiser, et, c'était bien. Non, pas juste bien, c'était comme- comme- comme- Lily n'arrivait pas a trouver le mot pour le décrire.  
  
Sirius sauta joyeusement avant de les accueillir.  
  
'Hiya Lily! James réveille toi gros porc paresseux! Je suis votre audience pour la chanson!! Aller je veux voir comment c'est aller!! Debout Cornedrue!!' cria Sirius dans l'oreille de James.  
  
'Je veux dormir Patmol. Laisse-moi.' James retourna au pays des rêves  
  
'Debout! Debout!' cria Remus en dansant joyeusement 'Je suis votre audience aussi!'  
  
'Salut! Pourquoi tout le monde est ici?' demanda Kiera  
  
'Un évènement?' demanda Tamara  
  
'Peut-être.' Bailla Felicity  
  
'Vous voulez?' demanda Peter en montrant des billets.  
  
'CORNEDRUE!!!! LILY ATTEND!!!!!!' crièrent Sirius et Remus dans les oreilles de James. Immédiatement, le garçon se leva.  
  
'Qu'est ce que vous voulez maintenant?' murmura James  
  
'On attend pour que vous jouez. On est venu spécialement pour ca.' Supplia Sirius.  
  
'Oh d'accord. Jouer quoi?'  
  
'Il est toujours brouiller les matins' expliqua Remus a Lily. Elle hocha de la tête.  
  
'James, Cornedrue, peu importe ce qu'on-t-appelle, ils veulent entendre la musique' dit calmement Lily a James.  
  
'Quoi? Oh, Oké.'  
  
Une foule était déjà rassemblée dans le hall. Peter circulait distribuant des billets pour la performance des deux préfets en chef. Ca, bien entendu, rendit tout le monde intéressé.  
  
'Je veux pas jouer devant autant de personne.' Dit Lily. 'Je veux dire des amis proches d'accord, mais des étrangers? Et professeurs? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me dire! Je suis préfète en chef!'  
  
'Ouais, et une très bizarre en plus. DE toute manière ils ont acheté les billets. Si tu paraît pas, tu devra rendre tout cet argent' Sirius sourit malicieusement avant de partir en courant  
  
' Yen a combien Lily?' demanda James faiblement. Lily regarda.  
  
'Si je te dis l'école entière incluant Dumbledore me croirait tu?'  
  
James pâlit. 'C'est maintenant ou jamais.' Ils inspirèrent profondément mais Sirius avait déjà tire les rideaux. Lily rougit d'embarrasement. Dans son esprit il n'y avait qu'une pensée : Tuer Sirius.  
  
'ET MAINTENANT, VOICI LILY EVANS ET JAMES POTTER QUI VONT NOUS PRESENTER UNE CHANSON QU'ILS ONT COMPOSE. CHANGE D'EXPRESSION EVANS!' dit la voix amplifiée de Sirius. Lily rougit encore.  
  
'Allez-y!' leur chuchota Kiera avant de courir a son siège.  
  
Tremblante, Lily plaça la flûte a ses lèvres et souffla une note tremblante. Se sentant mieux, elle joua la pièce comme elle avait fait la nuit dernière, confidente. James la rejoignit peu après mais l'esprit de Lily tournoyait avec les notes pendant qu'elle allait avec la musique.  
  
Quand elle approchait la partie principale, Kiera se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers l'estrade avant d'amplifier sa voix. Lily et James la regardèrent en choc pour un moment mais relaxèrent après. Kiera chantait leur pièce. Kiera était populaire pour sa douce voix et son talent de chanteuse.  
  
Alors que Lily joua la dernière note, ses jambes tremblèrent. Kiera descendit de l'estrade et les deux préfets en chef soupirèrent de soulagement et firent la révérence a l'école.  
  
'Oh non, et si ils ont pas aime?' se demanda Lily nerveusement. Le hall était silencieux pour un moment. Soudain, Dumbledore applaudit et de toute part, on commença a applaudire de plus en plus.  
  
'UNE MAGNIFIQUE PIECE PAR NOS PREFETS EN CHEF!!! ILS L'ONT ECRITE EUX-MEME! AUGHRDASAD PO DECOURS!!!!!!!' dit la voix de Sirius Black de derrière. Tout le monde le regarda. Soudain, des mots comme 'ouch' 'a l'aide' 'arrêtez' et des mots similaires pouvaient être entendre. Puis, Sirius vint a porter de vue, en massant son dos.  
  
'Revient ici Sirius!!!!!! Tu vas payer pour nous avoir humilier!!!!!!' cria James pendant que lui et Lily couraient après le garçon. James sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort a Sirius. Le garçon avait maintenant cinq bouches et des petites tentacules sur sa face.  
  
**  
  
'C'était bon Lily!' la félicita Kiera  
  
'Tellement pour ça. tu était celle qui était bonne. Comment as-tu eu mes paroles? Je suis certaine d'avoir utiliser de l'encre invisible pour les avoir écrites!'  
  
'Sirius me l'a dit.'  
  
'Pas surprenant.'  
  
'Alors, Lily, plus de mélodie seule maintenant, hein?'  
  
'Non, plus pour moi maintenant.' Dit Lily avant de placer sa flûte près de son manuscrit. 'J'ai trouvé mon autre mélodie.' 


End file.
